dcfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Kal-El (Terra-Primordial)
Naquele momento crítico, uma transformação bizarra tomou conta de Clark. As características físicas de sua herança Kryptoniana se manifestaram pela primeira vez e ele descobriu que ele era dotado de vôo e super-força. Superman rapidamente apresentou-se a seu homólogo alternativo mais novo da terra, mas havia pouco tempo para pleasantries. Superman deu Superboy um curso intensivo no uso de seus poderes e juntos, eles foram capazes de desviar o curso do maremoto mortal. Com o desastre imediato abatido, o recém-coroado Superboy ajudou o Super-Homem a devolvê-lo ao seu próprio mundo. Ele seguiu Superman através do vórtice cósmico para a Terra-Um. Pouco fez Superboy perceber que ele nunca mais veria seu mundo adotado. Crise nas Infinitas Terras A catástrofe Multiversal conhecida como Crise nas Infinitas Terras Começou como uma onda mortal de anti-matéria consumida dimensões paralelas pelo Anti-Monitor. Superboy ajudou heróis de centenas de mundos diferentes, mas nenhum deles foi capaz de salvar a Terra de sua dimensão doméstica da destruição. Quando uma equipe de supervilões não conseguiu parar Krona Testemunhar o início do tempo em que o Anti-Monitor e O Espectro as energias intensas do evento levaram à destruição do Multiverso. Em seu lugar existiu um universo estático solitário com apenas uma versão do planeta Terra, com um amálgama das histórias de cinco universos diferentes, nenhum dos quais incluiu Earth-Prime. Como muitos dos sobreviventes deste evento, Superboy-Prime encontrou-se o único sobrevivente de seu universo preso em um mundo que nunca o conheceu. Tomando parte na batalha final com o Anti-Monitor no Universo Antimatéria, juntou-se a uma versão envelhecida Superman a partir do final da Terra-Dois assim como Alexander Luthor Jr. da Terra-Três. Depois de uma intensa batalha onde o Superman mais velho desembarcou o golpe final para o Anti-Monitor, Luthor ofereceu aos heróis uma fuga para um "Dimensão do Paraíso" refúgio seguro, onde a esposa de Superman, Lois Lane-Kent os esperava. Escapando do Anti-Matter Universe antes que as últimas ondas de anti-matéria os eliminassem, Superboy e o resto dos sobreviventes partiram para viver o resto de suas vidas em paz, esperançosos para o futuro. Crise Infinita Com o tempo, enquanto os quatro assistiam à história da Nova Terra Realidade se desdobra, Superboy-Prime ficou frustrado e zangado, saudoso e desejando voltar à vida que tinha. Consolou-se observando imagens de seu nono aniversário e ficou horrorizado toda vez que se concentraria na Crise. Alexander percebeu isso e decidiu manipulá-lo para suas necessidades. Em duas ocasiões, a raiva de Superboy-Prime conseguiu o melhor dele e ele quebrou a parede com seus punhos, o soco alterando a realidade como fez. Ao decidir juntar-se a Alexander em sua busca para trazer a Terra "perfeita", Alex o empoderou com seus poderes Anti-Matter usando-o para libertar-se. Ele foi visto por Besouro Azul, Mas Prime ignorou-o. Em rápida sucessão, o Superboy-Prime obteve o Coração das Trevas Diamante a ser obtido por Jean Loring, alterou o local de Thanagar, Iniciando o A Guerra entre Rann e Thanagar e atacar e capturar J'onn J'onzz, Destruindo a Torre de Vigilância. Quando Alexander convenceu Kal-L a deixar seu paraíso realidade, Prime já estava com eles, ninguém mais sábio sobre o que ele tinha feito. Logo depois de ser libertado, Prime estava lá para saudar Poderosa Depois que ela se reuniu com seu primo. No entanto, quando ela descobriu a torre de Alex, Prime a atingiu para ser usada para isso. Ele então voou para Smallville, Kansas onde encontrou o Superboy Desta realidade. Ele castigou o clone Superboy e acusou-o de ser indigno do título de Superboy. Os dois lutaram um ao outro e sua batalha épica ficou raivoso através do estado, eventualmente culminando em Keystone City. Membros da Patrulha do Destino, a Sociedade da Justiça, e os Jovens Titãs chegou para dar uma mão, mas o poder-louco Superboy-Prime frustrado até mesmo seus esforços. Ele brutalmente atacou os heróis, matando vários incluindo Pantha, Bushido e Wildebeest. Jay Garrick, enquanto Wally West, e Bart Allen agarrou Superboy Primordial e usou sua super-velocidade combinada para impulsioná-lo na dimensão cinética da Speed Force. No entanto, Superboy-Prime escapou de sua prisão e construiu um terno de batalha baseado na armadura do Anti-Monitor que constantemente forneceu seu corpo com luz solar amarela. Superboy-Prime chegou à torre de Alexander Luthor para Asa Noturna, Superboy, e Moça Maravilha (Cassie Sandsmark). Os heróis conseguiram liberar os metahumanos que alimentam a máquina. Depois de uma breve luta, Conner agarrou Superboy-Prime e voou para a torre destruindo-o. No entanto, Superboy-Prime ficaria impassível com o ataque, escapando como Conner foi morto pelos escombros. Superboy-Prime, em seguida, foi visto na Batalha de Metrópolis, matando heróis e vilões com facilidade. Ele continuou sua matança até que ele foi encontrado com resistência por Bart Allen em o avô dele com uniforme. Ele foi pulverizado por Bart, mas depois deixou a Terra para destruir Oa em uma tentativa de causar o Big Bang e reformar o universo atual esperançosamente mais perto de sua realidade Terra-Primordial original. No caminho para acender este renascimento universal, o Superboy-Prime matou 32 Lanternas Verdes. Então, enquanto lutava contra a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes, Kal-L e Kal-El forçada Superboy-Prime através de Krypton do sol vermelho para depower a juventude amplamente dominado a níveis onde o super-homens mais velho poderia lidar com ele diretamente. Os três crash aterrissaram no planeta Lanterna Verde Mogo, Onde eles continuaram a lutar. Os níveis de poder de Kal-L estavam intactos, mas ainda não era igual para os níveis de poder do Superboy-Prime, que foi capaz de bater literalmente Kal-L com seus punhos nus e foi capaz de lutar contra o New Earth adult Kal -El, cujos níveis de superpotência tinham desaparecido completamente. Mas o tempo e o esforço que o Superboy-Prime usou para atacar Kal-L (cuja força e resistência ainda era sobre-humana) foi suficiente para drenar completamente o nível de poder do Superboy-Prime até onde o Superman de Terra Nova totalmente adulto conseguiu vencer o ainda único Adolescente Superboy-Prime. Superboy-Prime foi então levado para a custódia do Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes. Muito poderoso para ser colocado em um Sciencell em Oa, os Guardiões do Universo Dentro de um Sciencell perto do que é alternadamente descrito como um sol vermelho ou um Comedor do sol vermelho, Constantemente vigiado por cinquenta Lanternas Verdes. Os membros do Corpo foram muitas vezes designados para "Dever Primordial" como punição. Enquanto estava na prisão, o Superboy-Prime esculpiu um "S" sangrento no peito usando a unha, dizendo que sempre encontrara uma saída (referindo-se, presumivelmente, à sua fuga da Speed Force e sua futura prisão). Guerra Tropa Sinestro Superboy-Prime foi libertado, juntamente com o Superman Ciborgue, por uma força de ataque de Tropa Sinestro membros que transformaram o sol vermelho em amarelo, presumivelmente restaurando assim seus poderes. Superboy-Prime foi trazido para Qward, onde foi feito um herald do Anti-Monitor, Juntamente com Superman Ciborgue, Sinestro e Parallax-possuído Kyle Rayner.''Lanterna Verde/Tropa Sinestro Epecial'' #1 Now calling himself Superman-Prime, Prime joined in the battle to attack most of the major heroes of Earth as part of the strike force of the Sinestro Corps. And again, due to the massive power difference between himself and the others, Prime was able to cut a path of destruction throughout the known universe, once again successfully defeating Kal-El of New Earth, but this time with Power Girl and Supergirl all at the same time with them charged up as well, ending the debate of who was the most powerful of the Supermen as well as many other high powered heroes in his role as the herald of the Anti-Monitor. However, Prime showed that his main goals are to gain his revenge on the Anti-Monitor (who Superboy-Prime had accidentally revived during the Infinite Crisis) and somehow recover his lost universe, or at least the recognition as the so-called "real" Superman over weaker incarnations such as the adult Kal-El of New Earth. Towards the end of the Sinestro Corps War, Prime was confronted by the Guardians of the Universe, who introduced the new Ion, the Daxamite Sodam Yat. Prime and Sodam Yat battle each other in a brutal and fierce fight. It was clear that Prime was clearly more powerful than Yat, though Yat refused to yield in any way. When the battle is taken inside a nuclear power plant (with its walls lined with lead), Ion was weakened by lead poisoning to the point that he can not even really fight back against Prime. Prime speared Ion with several lead rods, then beats him unconscious and left Yat for dead until the Guardians prevent him from actually killing Yat. Later on, during the final battle between the Green Lantern Corps and the Sinestro Corps, the Anti-Monitor was severely injured when the Green Lanterns throw Warworld at him and the Cyborg Superman like a grenade. Prime takes this opportunity to turn on the Anti-Monitor and throws him into deep space. Prime is then attacked by both Corps and kills several members from both sides. Before any more lives can be lost, one of the Guardians uses himself as a living bomb and detonates himself to kill Prime. The explosion does not kill Prime, but merely transports him into the Multiverse. An unexpected result of the transport was that Prime's atoms were infused with a large portion of the Guardian's own energies that the Guardian thought would destroy Prime. The infusion of the Guardian's energy as part of his energy absorption and processing ability restructures his body to now appear as a fully adult man rather than his actual age of only 19. Countdown to Final Crisis Zod and his family by Superman-Prime.]] Following the aftermath of the Sinestro Corps War, the now adult-looking Superman-Prime started a murderous rampage against all of his other dimensional counterparts and their supporters while searching for Earth-Prime. Superman-Prime traveled to Earth-15 and killing the Superman of that dimension and his wife and unborn child. After killing that world's Justice League, Superman-Prime destroyed Earth-15. Superman-Prime created a base of operations in the Source Wall, where captured and tortured Mr. Mxyzptlk and Annataz Arataz of Earth-3 to recreate Earth-Prime using their super-science/magic abilities or at least show him its location in the Multiverse. During his torture, Mxyzptlk reveals to Superman-Prime that his aging to adulthood was from him absorbing the cosmic Oan powers of the Guardian that blew himself up to kill him during the Sinestro Corps War. He also tells Superman-Prime that the cosmic energies will wear off very soon, and then he will turn back into a boy. After Mxyzptlk escaped, Prime was angered and gave up on the use of magic to achieve his goals. After finding out about the so-called perfect universe which he thinks is his original source universe, Superman-Prime headed off to the Monitors' satellite headquarters, threatening the brutal Earth-8 Monitor Solomon to help him find this recreated Earth-Prime. Seeking to manipulate the infinite powered Superman-Prime to defeat the Monitors' forces against those of Monarch for the Monitors, Solomon sent Superman-Prime to Earth-51. As Solomon predetermined, the successfully manipulated Superman-Prime flew to the battlefield to challenge Monarch, in order to keep him from destroying Earth-51. Superman-Prime goes into a rage and attacks Monarch, with his cosmic powers seemingly beginning to dissipate. Prime then tears off the chestplate of Monarch's containment armor. The energies inside Monarch's armor are released, resulting in an explosion of quantum energy so massive, it destroys the entire contents of the Earth-51 universe. Final Crisis: Legion of Three Worlds Prime had been lost in the timestream following his final encounter with Monarch. The Time Trapper brought Superboy-Prime to the 31st century in his never ending scheme to destroy the Legion of Super-Heroes. He crashed into the 31st Century outside of Smallville. His stolen Oan energy at this point had faded, reverting him to his actual young age, as well as returning his power to their previous levels, which was what Mr. Mxyzptlk had foretold. Upon arriving, he was encountered by a old farming couple, who thinks he's Superboy, which makes him extremely mad. He considers himself a man, not a boy, and killed the couple. When he flies to Smallville, he comes upon the Superman Museum, further fomenting his fury at how beloved Superman is in the future. He then became even more enraged when he sees the hall of villains, only to find out that he was not even considered a villain of Superman's, but no more then a nuisance and his statue was kept in storage. Furthermore, history retells that he was defeated by Conner Kent and Sodam Yat, totally contrary to what really happened. He proceeded to wreck the entire museum and kill whatever security or police officers he came across. The Museum tour guide (a holographic recreation of Jimmy Olsen) then tells Superboy-Prime of the Legion of Super-Villains. When Superboy-Prime learned that the Legion of Super-Villains followed a code of evil, inspired by a dark being whose "name was never spoken," he got the idea to be the greatest villain Superman had ever faced. Superboy-Prime then went to the prison planet Takron-Galtos and freed the imprisoned Lightning Lord, Saturn Queen, and Cosmic King. When they saw Superboy-Prime, they immediately know him and hail him as the inspiration of the LSV's evil code, making him the dark being in question. He then burnt an S shield into the planet, that can be seen from space. When the Legion of Super-Heroes learned of the prison break, they decided they need to bring Superman from the 21st Century. Superman and Brainiac 5 decide to bring in two other versions of the Legion to combat the Legion of Super-Villains. Superman believed the only way to stop the carnage is to try to redeem Superboy-Prime. Superboy-Prime later makes his way to Sorcerer's World where he recruits Mordru to his Legion and kills the "last" active Green Lantern, Rond Vidar. Legion members Mon-El and Shadow Lass followed Vidar's ring back to Oa and find that Sodam Yat was still alive and had been monitoring the last Green Lanterns. They convinced him to battle Superboy-Prime once again. With Yat, Superman, and the Legions of two other dimensions as reinforcements, the Legion was able to turn around the battle with the combine forces of all their major villains in Metropolis. Superboy-Prime burned a hole through Superman's hand and broke through Yat's ring construct just in time to be informed that there was something happening at Legion headquarters. At the headquarters, three Brainiac 5s, Lightning Lads, Lightning Lasses (one of whom is actually Light Lass), and XS, using a combination of living lightning and a Cosmic Treadmill, bring the young version of Bart Allen out of the Speed Force. Superboy-Prime is seemingly distraught at the thought of Bart's return, since he is the only person that was able to defeat him twice. Not long after fighting Kid Flash, Element Lad turned the surrounding debris into Kryptonite, which actually causes harm to Superboy-Prime, but he then kills Element Lad by throwing a piece of Kryptonite right through him. Cosmic King then turns the Kryptonite in Superboy-Prime's body into yellow sunlight. When the LSH head to the North Pole to regroup, Superboy-Prime and the LSV follow them to the Fortress of Solitude. He attacked the three Brainiac 5's and cuts off Polar Boy's ice hand. Wildfire then used his powers to fuel a Kryptonian regeneration chrysalis inside the Fortress. From the chrysalis emerges a resurrected Conner Kent, a.k.a. Superboy, his corpse having been placed in the chrysalis by the LSH when they time-traveled to the 21st century as part of Brainiac 5's plan to recall Superboy-Prime's greatest enemies to the future to stop him. Superboy and Superboy-Prime clashed with the rest of the Legion joining in. During the latest battle with the Time Trapper, Superman pulled off the Time Trapper's hood to reveal an aged Superboy-Prime as the Time Trapper's real identity. As the Legion continue their battles, the Time Trapper revealed that he had known the outcome of the battle, claiming that the Legion loses on this day. But, as the battle rages, Conner inflicts a wound on Superboy-Prime's body, burning a scar across his S-Shield-scarred chest and inflicting it upon the Time Trapper. Realizing that time, and thus his own body, is fluid, Superman, Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad defeat the Time Trapper and drag him to the battlefield where the two Primes meet. The Time Trapper attempted to convince Prime in destroying the Legion, but Prime, whose arrogance means that he was unable to accept that he will become someone like the Time Trapper, attacked his older self, causing a time paradox that apparently wipes both of them from existence. The paradox, however, flung Superboy-Prime back to a recreated version of Earth-Prime and reunited with his family and girlfriend. Instead of being greeted with open arms, Laurie Lemmon runs away, horrified at Superboy-Prime and his father confronts him over what he did. Prime learned that his parents and everyone else had read what he did in Infinite Crisis, the Sinestro Corps War, Countdown and Legion of 3 Worlds. His adoptive parents, now afraid of him, allowed Superboy-Prime to remain at their home, fearful of what he may do. Superboy-Prime was last shown with his eyes powering up in his parents basement, trolling the various DC Comics message boards, trying to prove his greatness and vowing that he will find someway to return to his former power and threat levels once again as he has shown he is committed to being the most powerful villain ever. Blackest Night In ''Adventure Comics'' (Vol. 2) #4, Superboy-Prime is seen again, still reading comics in his basement, trying to keep up with everything in the other worlds. When he learns of his fate at the end of this issue, he panics and demands his parents take him to the comic store, the Legion watching as he does. As they get there, Naomi reveals that she's afraid of him, but he brushes it off. In the comic store, he demands to know where ''Adventure Comics'' (vol. 2) #5 is, but the comic store cashier tells him that issue #4 just came out. He then tells him to look up possible spoilers on the Internet. As he does, Alexander Luthor appears, now a Black Lantern, killing the cashier and a customer. He confronts Superboy-Prime, wanting his heart. Superboy-Prime stops him briefly, knowing that this isn't the real Alexander Luthor. Luthor, in turn, grants Prime back his armor, returning him back to Superboy-Prime. Superboy-Prime goes on the attack, but Alexander continues to taunt Prime, telling him that he's nothing more than a cosmic inside joke. Prime is then weakened and struck down by other forces. Looking up, Prime discovers Black Lantern versions of those he killed, including Element Lad, Charaxas and Bushido, with Alexander telling Prime that he will die in the next issue. The next issue, Superboy-Prime is seen having taken the battle from his hometown to Manhattan, where he crashes through the DC Comics headquarters, where he decides that, if he's going to die, he's taking the writers and plotters who made his life that way. Before he can, though, Black Lantern Alexander Luthor arrives and pulls Prime away, taking him back to his room. There, Alex taunts him over losing Laurie as the other Black Lanterns beat him down and tear away his armor. Realizing he can't win, he catches a Black Lantern Ring and puts it on, the ring commanding him to die. As he becomes Black Lantern Superboy-Prime (realizing Alex's cryptic statement at the end of the previous issue), the ring cycles through the Emotional Spectrum: willpower due to his deluded demand for respect, compassion for regretting what he did to Laurie, avarice for wanting everyone to love him, fear of those he once admired, and stopping at rage for hating himself for what had become, transforming into Red Lantern Superboy-Prime. He goes into the offensive, attacking Alex over his attacks. At the very end, the ring asks him who does he love. He calls out that he loves Laurie, transforming him into the Star Sapphire Superboy-Prime with the last of his strength. As he passes out, the Black Lantern Ring shatters, unleashing the white light and eradicating the Black Lanterns. In the end, he admits that he hates what he has become and all he wants now is just his happy ending. As if someone was listening, Laurie appears, her arm in a sling (meaning that the horrible thing Superboy-Prime did to her lead to her having broken her arm). She tells him that they (possibly the writers) have heard his pleas and sent her to tell him that they're going to start leaving him alone. Unbeknownst to him, she's also wearing a Black Lantern Ring, but this one sparkling with hope, the last of the emotions that Prime wasn't asked about. Legion of Doom During a battle with the Teen Titans, a young villain named Headcase opens up a wormhole that accidentally transports Superboy-Prime back to New Earth (in full armor, even though his armor was destroyed in his last appearance). Enraged by his separation from Laurie, Superboy-Prime vows to destroy the Titans and find a way to return home. He subsequently assembles a cadre of young super-villains consisting of Headcase, Zookeeper, Indigo, Sungirl, Persuader (Elise Kimble) and a new Inertia, each of whom have a personal grudge against the Titans. Superboy-Prime also brings three clones of Superboy (formed from the remains of Match), and he uses them to assist in the attack on the Titans. Superboy-Prime and his team attempt to destroy Titans Tower, but are met by a large group of former Titans. After Superboy-Prime is defeated by the combined might of the surviving Titans, Superboy and Supergirl imprison him within the Source Wall. Personality Originally destined to be the greatest superhero and the world's chosen champion in the fight against evil, Superboy-Prime, left scarred by the traumatic events he witnessed has become a brutal killing machine. Years of isolation in the paradise dimension while endlessly viewing the events of a life he could no longer have put severe stress on his already fragile mind. During Infinite Crisis when the turning point came and he accidentally killed several heroes his mind finally snapped and he retreated into denial of the horrific nature of his actions. After being further imprisoned by the Flashes and spending three more relative years imprisoned again, Prime has buried any remorse or compassion under an insane belief that since he is a Superman, everything he does is right and views any other reality apart from his own as an imperfect duplicate of his world. All of this has left Prime in a psychotic state of mind unable to distinguish the morality of his own actions and the ability to commit even the most heinous of deeds with no guilt at all. Hellbent on nothing but killing numerous superheroes while also leaving an endless wave of utter destruction in his wake and as such, is one of the most dangerous villains in the universe. | Poderes = Níveis de Poderes Devido à sua existência fora de Multiverso, por causa da morte de seu mundo natal em Crise nas Infinitas Terras, Ele é completamente imune às habilidades de mudança de realidade de seus inimigos (Tais como imps de Quinta Dimensão). Atualmente, na recreação alternativa de Terra-Primordial Ele atualmente habita, Prime restaurou todos os seus poderes anteriores devido a ações por Lanterna Negro Alexander Luthor. Enquanto ele foi anteriormente capacitado pelas energias dos Guardiões do Universo, Prime mostrou que ele era capaz de entrar no Quinta Dimensão à vontade, bem como Fonte Mural Próprio. Estas energias Oan o envelheceram até a idade adulta, aumentando seus poderes ainda mais do que o normal, embora eles não durassem, como ele usou todos eles para lutar contra Monarca. Desde que a batalha Prime voltou a sua idade física anterior e seus poderes voltaram aos seus níveis de potência Pré-Contagem Regressiva. Geoff Johns confirmou que Superman-Prime realmente sobreviveu à destruição de Monarca e mais tarde retornou na parte posterior de2008 http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=139577 In at least one possible timeline, Prime will become the Time Trapper and have literally access to all powers and abilities from across all time. Poderes de Kryptoniano-Prime * : A estrutura celular de Prime é mais densa, resiliente e biologicamente mais eficaz do que o tecido humano. Estranhamente, ele não parece possuir níveis de força sobre-humanos, apesar de sua capacidade celular aprimorada sem a constante exposição à energia solar amarela. Sem essa carga, sua força parece estar a par de um ser humano de sua altura e peso que se engaja em atividade física regular. Como estrangeiro, ele possui vários órgãos cujas funções ainda não são divulgadas ou compreendidas, mas que se acredita serem parte de e talvez até mesmo a fonte de seu campo de força biomatriz e aura de recuperação. O corpo de Prime também armazena energia ativamente dentro de sua matriz bio-celular como um padrão de energia que está ligado ao campo eletromagnético do seu corpo. Esta energia alimenta a maioria das capacidades eletromagnéticas de Prime, como visão de vôo e calor. Ele também complementa sua força física muitas vezes. ** : Superboy-Prime pode absorver a energia do sol amarelo para dar-se poderes sobre-humanos. Este poder difere do de outros Kryptonianos. Absorção de Prime é muito mais eficiente do que qualquer outro Kryptonian's, dando-lhe muito maior poder, mas ele queima através dele a uma taxa proporcionalmente mais rápido. O corpo de Prime também não se limita a processar apenas a energia do sol amarelo, pois ele foi capaz de absorver a luz verde da força de vontade com efeitos semelhantes. Embora ele possa ser capaz de absorver outros tipos de energia, somente a luz solar amarela ea energia da força de vontade foram confirmadas para aumentar seu poder. ** : Prime pode gerar feixes de calor intensificado de ambos os olhos. Sua visão de calor é forte o suficiente para derreter através de titânio e metais ainda mais duráveis. Sua visão de calor também gera força de choque, o que pode repelir os adversários e prejudicar os adversários. Esta força é forte o suficiente para matar até mesmo um Lanterna Verde blindado com facilidade. Super-Audição: A audição de Prime é sensível o suficiente para ouvir sons de quase qualquer distância. Ele pode até ouvir o som através do vácuo do espaço. **Visão aprimorada: a visão de Prime processa todo o espectro eletromagnético, além de permitir um vasto controle sobre a percepção e o foco seletivos. Esta capacidade guarda-chuva inclui o seguinte: ***Visão Radar: Prime pode ver e identificar sinais de rádio e televisão, bem como todas as outras transmissões ou freqüências transmitidas, o que lhe permite evitar sinais de radar para evitar a detecção. Isso também permite que ele veja as auras geradas pelos seres vivos. ***'Visão Telescópica': Prime pode perceber objetos a grandes distâncias. O alcance de sua visão telescópica é desconhecido, mas ele pode ver objetos de pelo menos várias centenas de quilômetros de distância. Esta habilidade opera independentemente da visão normal e pode ser ativada ou desativada à vontade. ***X-Ray Vision: Prime pode perceber raios-X à vontade para ver através de vários objetos. Ele não pode, no entanto, ver através de objetos como o chumbo que bloqueiam os raios-X. ***Visão microscópica: A capacidade de ver objetos e imagens extremamente pequenos até o nível atômico. ***Visão Infravermelha: Prime pode perceber os raios infravermelhos, deixando-o ver na escuridão e detectar as assinaturas de calor como se ele tivesse óculos de visão noturna. Ele pode até usar esse poder na escuridão total, mas é menos eficaz. **Voo: Através de um ato de vontade, Prime pode voar sem a ajuda de asas ou outros dispositivos de navegação. Sua velocidade máxima é desconhecida, mas é muito mais rápida que a luz. Ele viajou anos-luz em um piscar de olhos e voou pelo universo. Na saga Infinita Crise, ele poderia viajar através do tempo usando velocidade sozinho, ao invés da técnica vibracional que Barry Allen, Bart Allen e Jay Garrick usam para se mover no tempo. **Invulnerabilidade: Prime é extremamente durável sob um sol amarelo. Ele bloqueou ataques da maioria dos heróis do Universo DC, voou através de uma estrela vermelha enquanto drenava seus poderes sem ferimentos, lutou contra dois Supermen de uma só vez, e até sobreviveu a ataques do Anti-Monitor com ferimentos moderados. **Velocidade Super-Humana: Prime tem a capacidade de manter a ação física extenuante contínua por um período indefinido. Teoricamente, a maioria das encarnações do personagem tem resistência ilimitada como sua alimentação melhorada é produzida a partir da energia solar processo de suas células; No entanto, sua estrutura física básica ainda precisa processar os alimentos, bem como tem a necessidade psicológica de comer e beber, assim como os humanos da Terra, apesar do fato de que seus poderes sobre-humanos recebem a maioria desse poder de um sol amarelo. ***Força Sobrehumana: Prime tem força física quase infinita sob seus próprios níveis sobre-humanos originais, que estão presentes em todas as suas outras habilidades físicas, enquanto ele é carregado pela radiação solar amarela. Totalmente carregado, Prime mostrou-se repetidamente capaz de mover planetas inteiros para fora de suas órbitas à vontade e derrotou vários ataques por contrapartes Kryptonian de outras dimensões totalmente carregadas para si mesmo em seus níveis "carregados" regulares. Ele é forte o suficiente para matar inimigos poderosos por acidente como h | Habilidades = | Força = | Fraquezas = | Equipamento = | Curiosidades = | Nota = |Outras Mídias = | LeituraRecomendada = | Links = |RaçaAlienígena = Kryptoniano}}